


Dad's out hunting again

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [11]
Category: Supernatural, Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mistaken Identity, Stop leaving your kids at home to go fight monsters dude, wee!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Seven-year-old Dean is awake, waiting for his Dad to come back to the motel room.





	Dad's out hunting again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/21919.html?thread=3336095#t3336095
> 
> Prompt: Supernatural/Watchmen, Dean/Comedian - "I'm not your daddy."

He's seven years old and up way too late, luminous eyes staring out the window waiting for Dad to come home.

He doesn't see the car pull up, but he knows his dad's silhouette; yet, rather than coming to their motel room, he sees Dad entering a different one.   
  
Sammy's asleep, so he creeps out in his hastily-dressed state, a knife in his hand and lock picks in his pocket as he draws the door closed after himself, heading into the cool night air.  
  
Inside that other room, there's laughing and bedsprings squeaking, and the sound of flesh on flesh. Dean's been around motels enough to know what's going on, and it doesn't shock him. He doesn't know what to do, though; finds himself on tiptoes, staring through the window as if compelled, mind filing the information while he waits.  
  
He doesn't have to wait long. Dad is done in less than an hour, though the girl's been in quite a few positions while her thighs shook and she whimpered and screamed, "Yes!"   
  
He draws back as the door opens, and Dad lights a cigar while staring out at the night.

He doesn't even look in Dean's direction.

He blows out smoke, then heads toward the lot, and Dean says, "Dad!" quietly, because he's going the wrong way.   
  
Dad turns then, and he looks heavier, hairier,  _wrong_  - and Dean's clenching his knife hilt hard - and the guy says, "I ain't your _daddy_ , kid."  
  
And Dean knows that; oh but he didn't know what a relief it would be not to have to kill someone for pretending to be his daddy.   
  
He doesn't say anything, but when the guy saunters off, he makes a break for it and runs back to their room. Breaks into the room quickly, and slams the door, throwing the locks and finding the shotgun. After a while, he climbs into bed with Sammy and curls around him, bedside lamp on while he watches the door. 

  
  
When John arrives back, a couple of hours before dawn, he finds Dean startled into full wakefulness, half-dressed and wild-eyed.

He moves across the room to settle him down, then sees his boy slide the knife out from under the pillow.   
  
 _"Dean?"_  
  
"Dad?" the voice is tremulous, and John says, "Yeah, son," just before Dean drops the knife and propels himself into his dad's arms.  
  
"Hey, Dean," he says roughly, but it's the shaking his son is trying to quell that stops him saying something about the good care of weapons. 

Perhaps a few nights where he's not absent might be in order. For a while, at least.


End file.
